


Becoming a Vessel

by mistermom84



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistermom84/pseuds/mistermom84
Summary: The salacious adventures of  four eager men as they navigate life on an alien space station, where they have been engaged as surrogate wombs for a variety of clientele.
Kudos: 20





	1. Justin

**Chapter 1: Justin**

When Justin woke, he found himself in a room he didn’t recognize. It was round, windowless, and had matte grey walls and flooring, and held no furnishing whatsoever. The expanse of the room was only broken up by a single beam of blue light about three feet in diameter, emanating from a sort of cloudy dome in the center of the ceiling of the room. 

Justin was twenty four, and stood six feet tall and was not what he would consider handsome, but others might. He had tan skin, piercing green eyes, and short spikey medium brown hair. He’d always thought he looked more like his mother, with her Latin American roots as opposed to his father who was about as white as you could get with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He surveyed his surroundings and took stock of what he had with him. The hoodie and torn jeans he had been wearing when he had gone out for drinks with Sam were gone, replaced with a sort of sheer fabric tunic that left little to the imagination. Shit, that meant his cellphone and wallet were gone too. He patted himself down, partially to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be but also to verify that this was real and he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Welcome, Justin. Please proceed to the light.” a voice resounded inside his head.

With slight trepidation, he slowly proceeded forward into the room. Not quite sure of what the situation was, he decided to play along in order to gain a better understanding. As he stepped into the beam of light, he found himself beginning to rise off the ground. He floated there for a few minutes, before the color of the light began to shift. Justin noticed that the sheer tunic he had been wearing slowly began to disappear as the light went from blue, to purple, and then finally red. He was now naked, prone, and being held in some sort of stasis beam. 

“I am the Entity. Do not be afraid” the voice in his head boomed.

“Where am I, and why am I here?” Justin thought, panicking at the situation he found himself in.

“You are safe. You have been brought to this station to become a vessel. You have been determined to be a compatible specimen. You will be provided for. Do not fear.” the voice replied in monotone.

“How are you inside my head? Where the fuck are my clothes? What the fuck do you mean by ‘vessel’ and ‘specimen’ and when can I fucking go home?”

“My species has little use for spoken language, it is primitive. Your clothes are no longer needed, the shroud you had on moments ago was merely a projection to make you feel comfortable. As for being an ideal specimen, you have no family. This is ideal for our specimens, as they remain here until they are no longer useful. This is now your home. Do not fear. You will be provided for.”

“Okay, fine whatever… but care to explain why I’m floating in this fucking room bare ass naked?”

“You must be converted to be a compatible specimen. Do not fear. The conversion process is painless.”

There was a hissing sound, and suddenly Justin felt himself getting light headed before he quietly faded to slumber.

When he woke again, he was back in the bed he had been in before his encounter with the Entity in the strange empty room. His sheer tunic had been replaced by a sort of dark grey wrestling singlet. He stood and began to examine the strange new garment he was wearing. It appeared to be attached to his skin. He poked and prodded at it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“It’s only temporary. It’ll come off once you’re done healing. We all have to wear one when we’re newly converted” shouted a voice from the other side of the room. “I’m Michael, what’s your name?”

“Uh, Justin”

“Nice to meet you, Justin. Welcome to IGRS, your new home.” the voice called as it started to move closer. 

As the voice approached, he could see that it belonged to a short man who wore a sheer tunic similar to the one Justin had on earlier. The man had a broad chest, dark red hair and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. Justin couldn’t help but notice that the he had a sort of bull dog gait as he trudged over to where Justin was now sitting at the end of his bed. 

“You hungry?” Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I could probably eat something, I guess”

“Have a seat” Michael gestured to a large table in the center of the room “I’ll fix you a bowl”

Justin padded over to the table and found himself a seat just as Michael placed a bowl of what looked like porridge in front of him.

“Eat up! You’re going to need the energy to heal”

Justin cautiously dipped his spoon into the bowl and took a bite. It tasted like a chef salad, complete with fresh tomatoes, turkey, ham and cheese. Perplexed at this, he dropped his spoon.

Michael cocked an eyebrow “What, you don’t like it?”

“No, it tastes great its just…”

“It doesn’t look like it tastes?” laughed Michael “It takes some getting used to, but all of our meals here are that same mush. You can choose what flavor you want when you serve it up out of that dispenser over there, but it's always just flavored mush.”

Justin looked over at the dispenser at the end of the table before continuing his meal. It looked like a sort of beer tap, with a sort of touch screen on the table in front of it to select the flavor he guessed.

A door hissed open, and two more men walked into the room. Both wearing tunics like Michaels. The first was tall and dark tan, with dreadlocks that fell to his shoulders. He looked as though he had been slender earlier in life, but had since put on a little bit of pudge around the middle. The second man was short and round, with close cropped dark hair and a handlebar mustache. Through the sheer tunic, Justin could tell that this man was not only solidly built with a broad chest and thick meaty legs. He could also see that this man was quite hairy, compared to his tall smooth skin friend next to him.

“Guys, meet Justin. He’s the new arrival!” Michael gestured to Justin.

“Hey Justin, I’m Chris… and this here is Diego.” smiled the tall man with dreadlocks as he gestured to his short round friend who was now waving as they walked over to the table where the others sat. 

“Someone has good taste when it comes to picking fresh meat” quipped Diego as he plopped down in a chair next to Justin, giving him a wink as he did so.

“Don’t mind Diego, he’s always eager when it comes to newcomers.” chuckled Chris as he sat down to his bowl of mush, and slid Diego’s over to him.

“Mmmh, chef salad with blue cheese dressing? Good choice today, Michael.” scarfed Diego as he began shoveling food into his mouth. 

“So where are you from, Justin?” Chris inquired before digging into his own bowl.

“Well I grew up in Southern Colorado, but I moved to the Phoenix area a few years back. What about you guys?”

“I’m from Wisconsin, Chris here is from California, and Diegos from somewhere on the East Coast… I always forget where exactly.” explained Michael as he finished the last bits of food in his bowl.

“Pennsylvania” gruffed Diego between bites.

“Just how long have you three been here?” Justin finished the last couple of bites in his bowl.

“Well, Michael’s been here the longest and Diego was here before I got here. I’ve only been here a few weeks, I guess? Hard to tell since we can’t exactly measure days and weeks on an alien space station light years from earth.” Chris explained with a smirk.

“And you don’t get bored?” 

“Well, not really. There’s a library down the way a bit, and a VR lounge across the hall from it.” Chris nodded towards the door he and Diego had come through.

“Don’t forget the gym, or the pool.” Michael commented as he stacked his and Justin’s bowl into a plastic tub at the end of the table. 

“Right, the gym and pool are down the hallway in the opposite direction of the VR lounge and library” Chris handed his bowl to Michael to stack with the others.

“Worse comes to worse, you could actually hang out with one or all of the rest of us and just chill. We’re kind of stuck together, so might as well become friendly, you know?” Diego said as he filled his bowl from the spigot again.

“Damn, you really like that flavor. Don’t you?” Michael remarked, surprised that Diego was going back for more.

“You know how I get. I stay on the lean and mean path for a while and then I wind up eating everything in sight for a bit. It happens everytime, and everytime I wind up going back to my old habits after.” explained Diego as he patted his firm, round belly affectionately. 

“Yeah, yeah. Eat up while you can, I guess.”

Justin wasn’t sure what exactly they were referring to, but was hesitant to ask. Instead he decided he would explore a bit of the station, so he started towards the door. 

“Oh, you’ll want to make sure you take your ID bracelet. Otherwise you can’t access any of the areas outside of the living quarters.” Michael tossed him a powder blue wrist band, which Justin fumbled and dropped.

“Thanks” he said, reaching down for the fallen wrist band “Guess I’d better work on my catch” picking it up and stretching it over his wrist before walking away.

“You’ll learn to catch just fine, while you’re here” smirked Michael under his breath as the doors closed behind Justin.

“What the hell, Diego! It’s bad enough that the kid was disoriented because he just arrived, but did you have to nearly expose the truth of why we’re here so soon?” Chris smacked Diego’s arm “Do you WANT him to have a total meltdown and freak out about his new living arrangement?”

“Ow! Sorry, I just… thought it was pretty obvious with how large I am and the fact that I can’t stop eating” Diego gruffed between bites. 

“Look, just because you’re super fucking pregnant doesn’t mean you get to freak out the newbie with your condition. The kid needs to ease into it, remember how freaked out you were when I first told you?” Michael held Diego’s shoulder gently.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry.” Diego pouted into his almost empty bowl “I just get so excited when we have a newbie, and you know how easily excited I am normally.”

Justin explored down the hallway to the right until it ended and he was presented with three doors. Remembering what the boys back in the living quarters had said, he was a bit confused because he thought they said there were two doors in either direction but here he saw three. He pressed on the door to the left and it opened with a hiss. Inside was a small black room with a pedestal in the center. Atop the pedestal was what looked like some sort of helmet. 

“Alright, so this must the be VR lounge they were talking about” he said as he backed out of the door. The door hissed behind him as he turned around to open the door across the hall “Which means this one should be the…” 

He pressed on the door and it hissed open exposing an expansive library with a few well padded chairs in the center of the room. The chairs rested on top of a dark navy rug. The walls, and the floor seemed to be made from the same material as the ones in the living quarters. He backed out of the door and it hissed shut. 

“So what do you lead to?” he asked as he pressed on the third door. It wouldn’t budge. “Guess I’m not supposed to go through there” he said to himself as he made a mental note to ask the boys about it later. 

Making his way the other way down the hall, Justin found the gym and pool area. The gym was simply a weight bench and a treadmill in a small room. He figured that was adequate enough for him to get some exercise to keep his runner’s physique while he was here. Deciding he’d blow off some steam, he hopped on the treadmill and started it up. Starting slow, and then building speed and incline he began to work his way up to a nice sprint. 

“Maybe this won’t be too bad afterall” he panted to himself as he began running faster.


	2. Michael

Chapter 2:Michael

Michael finished placing the lid on the dish tub and slid it into the transport tube. His wrist began vibrating. It was the green identification band, indicating that it was time for his appointment. The Entity had provided them each with their own identification bracelets to not only give them access to the other parts of the station, but also to notify them when they were required to do something.

Michael knew that he had an appointment with a new client today, days like this were always a mixture of excitement and nerves. You never knew who or what the Entity would book for you, but you did know that as long as you cooperated you didn’t have to worry about anything. His last appointment had been a while back, and while it didn’t go horribly he did recall that the creature smelled pretty foul. Hopefully this time would be more appealing. 

“Wish me luck guys, I’ve gotta head to meet my new client” Michael waved to Diego and Chris as he walked out the door. 

“Hope you have as much fun as I did with my last client” chuckled Diego as he patted his stomach.

Michael walked to the end of the hallway on the right and pressed on the door between the VR lounge and the library. It opened with a hiss, revealing a small pedestal in the center with a pillow on top of it.

“Please have a seat” chimed the Entity inside his head.

Michael obeyed, and trodded over to the pedestal and sat down on the pillow. As he did, the projection of the garment covering him faded and he noticed how cold and smooth the pillow underneath him felt.

“The client will be here shortly. It has asked that you be restrained for its own entertainment and enjoyment. Please place your arms and legs into the restraints.” chimed the voice.

Two black strap restrains descended from the ceiling, while a set of stirrups rose from the ground in front of him. Michael carefully placed his ankles and wrists in the appropriate restraints. The wrist restraints tightened comfortably, and the stirrups closed around his ankles. As the restraints tightened the stirrups were raised, causing Michael to fall back. He wiggled himself down so that the small of his back was now resting on the pillow and took a deep breath knowing that his ass and everything else was exposed.

The door hissed open, and Michael could hear something large pounding its way toward him slowly sounding somewhat like hooves he guessed. With the restraints in place, Michael couldn’t comfortably lift his head to see the door so he closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He felt a warm callused hand graze his thigh.

“Uh… hi” he yelps, startled by the touch.

“Hmph” the client replies.

“I’m uh, Michael… and you are?”

“Hmph”

“Ah, okay… not a talker, right. Well, let me know if there is anything specific you’d like me to dooooooo.” Michael trailed off as a thick finger probed his hole. “Wow, don’t waste any time do we?”

“Hmph”

“That’s fun too, but I think what you’re here for is a little higher up. Either way, you can use any of those… I’m here at your disposal, and its not like I can resist with these restraints in place”

The thick finger moved up and flicked gently at Michael’s sack before stroking it gently. The sack slowly became swollen at the touch, and Michael writhed a bit with the sensation.

“That’s right. That’s what you’re looking for.” Michael moaned softly. 

As the sack became more swollen it became more apparent that Michael’s testicles had been altered. As part of the conversion process, an artificial womb was implanted by the Entity in each of the vessels. Over time, the Entity had learned that the easiest place to put the entrance to the artificial womb was to separate the testicles and place it between them. This way, the humans could enjoy voluntary intercourse if they chose to while still being productive vessels.

Michael felt something warm and wet explore the newly erect hole, he arched his back and moaned softly. Tensing slightly he ground his hips into the tongue exploring him. 

“Hmph” a breath of warm air blew across the top of his pale globes.

The creature’s callused hands explored his thighs and pale globes as it lapped greedily at his opening. He felt its fur brush against him as he continued to grind his hips into the warm wet mouth. The tongue traced the outline of his hole before exploring the space in the corner of his inner thigh. Michael yelped with excitement at the sensation. Clearly this client was interested in more than just wanting to fill him. It wanted to make him want to be filled, the creature was getting off on the idea of fucking this cute red headed cub. Michael grunted and whined, trying to get the tongue back in his hole. 

“Ugh.Fuck.” Michael bit his lip.

“Hmph” the creature breathed heavily as it pulled its tongue away from the tight hole. 

It was replaced with something warm and firm, slowly sliding its way into him before pulling out again. It continued to thrust, slowly at first but building in pace as Michael clenched his toes. The creature’s genitals were long and spike shaped, growing in girth as it entered his hole. Stretching him to the point the thought he would break. When it finally bottomed out, he looked down to see a lump in his gut where the alien dick had pushed everything aside.

“Hmph. Hmph. Hmph.” It thrust harder, pounding the full weight of its body into him. Filling him completely. He gasped at the sensation of it drilling him deep. The girth of the creature felt like Michael was being split in two, and deep down he loved it. He loved the sensation of being filled, of being used, of being impregnated with alien spawn. He ground his hips into the thrusting creature and let out a deep primal grunt as he forced himself to take its entire length. Through the haze of lust and pleasure, he looked down to see what was doing such an amazing job of drilling him. The creature he saw pounding away diligently at his hole was tall and muscular, with a short dusting of dark fur covering it. The hands grasping his hips were thick and rough, the three fingers on each of them dug deeply into his flesh pulling him down onto its spike. The creature appeared to be some sort of anthropomorphic bull, with two large horns jutting out of either side of its head and a heavy metal ring logged in its snout. He felt that maybe ‘creature’ wasn’t quite fitting but ‘beast’ adequately summed up the primal being that was thrusting deep within him. He arched his back as the beast drilled deeper into him, sweat was now dripping off his warm pink body.

With a few deep thrusts, he could feel the beast shudder as it sprayed it’s seed deep within him. Slowly it pulled out, causing Michael to shudder as he tried to take a deep breath.

“Hmph” the beast breathed as it patted Michael’s thigh. 

Clearly it was satisfied with his services, now it was just a matter of time to see if the encounter was a successful breeding. Michael drifted into a dreamlike state, thinking about how big he would get if the breeding had been successful. The beast had been large, which meant that its offspring would potentially be large as well. Or at least Michael hoped it would be.


End file.
